Please Be Mine
by 1annie13
Summary: Emily Prentiss is usually good at compartmentalizing, but she has never had this many emotions at once. She has never felt this way about a guy before. She has never been hurt more and she has never needed her friend more.
1. Lunch?

**A/N This is My first story so I'm really looking forward to review. :) I know it's kinda out of character for Emily to be this freaked out over a guy but i thought it was cute. **

* * *

It had been are hard week for Emily Prentiss and the rest of the BAU, as they returned back to Washington D.C. from Denver, Colorado. The team had just finished a case that Emily had taken personally. Girls had been abducted from their homes just after each had retuned home from school. Each victim came from a single mother household and had a distant relationship with their parent. Just like Emily their mothers had been very successful and were not home to often. After a week of interviews with creepy suspects and their discourteous lawyers they had finally caught the unsub.

The case hadn't been a complete disaster because even when Emily attempted to hide her feeling someone had always seen right through her façade. She had become closer then ever with him and their friendship had developed into something more. Even now when Emily was about to collapse from exhaustion she desperately wanted to call him and hear his soothing voice. Knowing that it was Friday and she would need to wait the weekend to see him again was killing her inside but decided to leave it alone and try and fall asleep.

_What time is it anyway_, Emily thought to herself. She couldn't believe how late it really was when the clock read **2:35am. **Emily then put her pjs on and crawled into bed. She immediately drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Emily walked into her kitchen and started to pour herself some cereal. As she sat down to eat she went through a list of all the thing she need to get done.

_Get her cat Sergio from the neighbors, who were talking care of him._

_Clean up the apartment because there was so much clothes, magazines, and mail around you almost couldn't see the furniture. _

_Go out grocery shopping. All that was left was the box of cereal she was eating and some pretzels. __Write back to her mom, who had been emailing her for the past two weeks._

_If all this wasn't enough on Monday she has piles of paper work at the office that have to get done. __All of this plus a huge crush that she probably won't be able to control and..._

In the middle of this thought her phone rang. Emily knew who it was and was excited to answer it, after all this was the person she so longingly wanted to talk to.

"Hey Princess, how are you doing?"

"I'm good Morgan."_ Morgan, was that too formal calling him by his last name? Maybe he would get the wrong idea and think she just wanted to be friends. How she desperately wanted this to work out between the two if them. _

"Are you sure you're okay Emily, it was a hard case and I know you took it very personal."

"Yeah I fine, I promise."

"Okay, if you're sure." Emily could hear the skepticism in his voice.

_Damn, she would really have to try harder or Morgan would pursue this further. _

"So, is there a reason other then my well-being why you called," Emily said coldly trying to throw him off.

"Well, yeah princess I wanted to know if you would join me for lunch, say about 1:30."

"Yeah sure I'd like that," Emily said fast trying to keep her cool and not scream in happiness.

"Okay," said Morgan a little confused ,"Prentiss are you positive you're okay."

"Yes, I'm fine there's nothing wrong." _Except I have giant crush on you!_

"Okay, I'll meet you at The Riverside Cafe at 1:30"

* * *

**A/N Incase you didn't figure it out the italics are her thoughts :) Sorry it's short i wasn't sure how long to make it?**


	2. Back at the BAU

**A/N Thanks so much for everyone that reviewed and followed the story it definitely made me feel more confident about writing and now I can't stop. In some parts of this chapter you get to know what JJ is thinking. I think I'm gonna keep it throughout the entire story so that you know what Emily and JJ are thinking but never know what Morgan is.**

* * *

It was Monday morning and Emily had her head on her desk but could faintly hear JJ and Reid walking into the bullpen talking about their weekends.

"Will and I took Henry to the amusement park on Saturday and then just had a relaxing day on Sunday. How about you Spence? What did the genius on his weekend?"

"Well, on saturday I read a lot and wrote a letter to my mother and on sunday I attend a four-hour lecture on the chaos theory."

There voices grew as they approached her desk. Emily although it did not look like it was listening to the conversation and was knew what JJ was going to say next. _No, JJ don't ask, please don't ask._ JJ was about to ask the wrong question to Reid. Emily knew this one little Question could have them listening to Spencer for hours.

"The chaos theory is about math correct?" JJ questioned.

_Oh, great why did she always have to be find out more._

"Well JJ it is a mathematical theory but it also applies physics, engineering, economics, biology, and philosophy!"

"Why JJ, why." Emily groaned

Spencer was still ranting about dynamical systems and something about a butterfly effect. He realized we had stopped listening and walked over to his desk to read.

"Sorry, Em," JJ laughed. "What's with you today."

"Nothing I'm fine."

"Okay well...what did you do over the weekend?"

"Nothing I ran errands and hung out with Sergio."

"You didn't have a date or go out?" _Shit, did JJ know about her crush on Morgan?_

_"_No, I didn't and if I did, I would ask you to please stay out of it!"

_What the hell did I just do. Now she knows somethings up. Why can I just control all of these feelings?_

"Geez Em I'm sorry, and if you ever need to talk I'm here."

Emily said nothing and just watched JJ walk away

_Why did JJ always have to be so nice and forgiving? She really is like a sister and I should trust her._

At that moment Morgan entered the bullpen and sat at his desk. JJ was still in earshot, getting coffee when Morgan started talking to Emily.

"Hey Em what up? How was the rest of your weekend?"

When JJ heard this she stopped, put down her coffee and listened closer.

"Umm, my weekend...it was fine." Emily said weakly "How about yours?"

"Relaxing, nothing happened after we got lunch, which was probably that most exciting thing that happened. Got to catch up on some sleep and now I'm ready for all this paperwork."

JJ stood by wondering why Emily didn't tell her about lunch with Morgan._ It wasn't really a big deal. Maybe something else had happened after. _What ever it was JJ really wanted to know.

* * *

Emily Spent the rest of the day avoiding Morgan and deciding if she should apologize to JJ._ If she did apologize to JJ, what would she say? She knew that JJ would insist on an explanation. A good story that's what she would need, something believable. Nothing about a guy because JJ had a sense if the story was bullshit or not._

"The truth," Emily muttered to herself, "just tell her the truth."

Interrupted in thought, she head her co-works saying today's goodbyes.

Rossi had already sprinted out of their ready to go home, light a cigar, and spend time with his dog Mudge.

Surprisingly, Hotch was second to leave because he promised Jack he would make dinner and then watch a movie.

Luckily for Emily, Morgan was leaving with Garcia so she just said a painless goodbye directed to both.

Emily slowly made her way to JJ's office. She knocked on the door...no answer. She knocked again...no answer. Emily slowly turned the door knob to her office so many thoughts raced through her mind. _How mad is she? Is she ignoring me? Does she know that I like Morgan? _Emily peered into her office and saw that JJ wasn't there? She walked over to her desk to see what JJ was working on. Emily jumped when someone's voice interrupted the silence.

"She's not here."

"Oh wow, Spence you scared me I thought everyone had left other than me. What do you mean she's not here?"

"JJ she left early, Henry's babysitter called and he has a fever." Spencer thought for a moment. "She left at 12:17."

"Really, I didn't notice." _What the hell was I even doing all day that didn't notice that my best friend left work about her sick son? Am I that self-absorbed right now? I have to shake this feeling or I'm gonna hurt more of my friends._

_"Well, bye Em I'm leaving, see you tomorrow." _

"Okay, bye Spence see ya." She stood in JJ's office for what seemed hours. Out of the corner of her eye she saw spencer open the door to leave and yelled to him.

"Did she mention when she will be back?"

"Depending on how sick Henry is the earliest would be Wednesday."

_Okay I'll tell her on Wednesday._

* * *

**A/N I forgot to mention in the next chapter I will flashback to what happened at lunch. Reviews are appreciated! If anyone has any suggestions about what happens at lunch that would be great. I promise I will update soon Chapter 3 is half way done school just gives me no time to write. **


	3. Messing Things Up

**A/N I cant believe I am only uploading this chapter now. There is really no excuse but I have been crazy busy at school. I just thought I would say this... I do not like the new girl on CM. She makes me really angry. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. Sorry again for long. BTW special thanks to Lenika08 she gave me some inspiration for this chapter.**

* * *

Emily sat at her desk tapping a pen on her desk. She stared at the clock, watching the seconds hand slowly creep around the clock. It was now 9:32am on Thursday.

Around 10:00 JJ came walking into the bullpen looking more tired then usual. She didn't say hi or make eye contact with anyone and just went straight to her office.

Emily left her desk and walked toward her office. This was her chance to tell her the truth.

"How's Henry?"

"Still sick, but Will is watching him today because I'm really behind."

JJ moved her arm and signaled toward the stacks of paper work that filled her desk.

"Okay, sorry to hear that. How sick is he?'

"He has the Flu and I really wanna just want to finish this paperwork so if you don't mind, can you leave."

"Yeah sure, no problem." Emily left the room and quickly turned back around. SHe entered back into JJ's office and shut the door behind her.

"JJ I'm so sorry for yelling at you on Monday, I was trying to process me feelings and I really sorry. I after work on Monday

"Emily, you know you're like my sister, right?' JJ's voice sounded calmer like she forgot she mad, "I just don't understand why you can't tell me."

'JayJe, I promise I trust you and I'll tell you everything from now on. I hate when you are mad at me, I was so lonely not having my "sister," Emily motions finger quotes and mocked her jokingly, "with me."

At this JJ's face lit up and wrapped her arms around her.

"Okay, now tell me everything right now."

_Holy Shit this is it, I finally going to tell someone how I really feel. _

"Okay, I like Morgan, I might actually love him." Emily said quickly and nervously.

"OH. MY. GOD. Eeeeeee," JJ squealed and jumped up and down like a little girl, "I knew it had to be a good secret, you wouldn't keep something unless it's a good secret!" "I'm so happy for you Emily, but when did these feelings start?"

"I guess it all started during the case in Denver. Ii hit pretty close to home and he was there for me, even if I said I was fine." "He knew that the case bothered me but I didn't tell anyone except for you, right now."

"Em, I really had no idea you felt that way, you are always put on a happy face, a perfect façade."

JJ's smile dropped and gave her another hug.

"Really I'm okay now, but you're going to killing me with these hugs."

Emily and JJ started laughing

"Anyway, I have been stressing all week over my feelings and am going crazy. I think I ruined whatever could have been when we a lunch."

"What? When did you two have lunch?" JJ sounded shocked at this news.

"On, Saturday."

"Ohhh," JJ dragged out the word, "I remember Morgan mentioned it to you on Monday

_Oh, great why did I bring this up? I am never going to live this story down. Thank God only JJ and Morgan will ever know what happened._

Emily paused, took a deep breath remembering what happened on Saturday.

* * *

**Saturday 1:35 Riverside Café**

_Where the hell is he? Maybe he forgot about their plans. No, he is the one that called. It's only five minutes_

Emily tried to organize her thoughts and keep calm but she was too excited for Morgan. When all of a sudden her vision became blocked and everything went black.

"Guess who Princess." His words were smooth like silk and Emily could tell he was very relaxed.

Emily replied with a small giggle.

"Sorry I was late…traffic, you know how it is." Morgan cracked the cutest smile.

Emily again let out a small giggle. _Holy shit I need to chill Morgan and I have been friends for forever please Emily, please just relax._

"Okay, well let's go in I called ahead and got a reservation."

"Okay great! I've never been here before."

"You'll love it!" Morgan said with maybe too much excitement. "Possiamo mangiare!"

"Was that supposed be Italian?"

"Yeah it means let's eat or something." Morgan laughed

"Please, let's keep the Italian to Rossi, by the way, that was the worst Italian accent I've ever heard. It's even worse than mine." Emily said with a flirty smile.

"Fine as long as we eat right now, I'm starving."

"Okay this food is actually amazing" Emily scarfed down her pasta primavera eating every last piece.

Morgan laughed at this sight, "I told you how great the food is. Do you want to try some of my ravioli?"

"Nahh, I'm stuffed, but if you excuse me I have to go to the bathroom. Emily walked to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and splashed some water in her face.

_Wow is this going great, I'm not even that nervous. Hopefully I can keep this up._

Emily walked back to the table and sat down.

"I hope you don't mind but I ordered you a coffee."

"Thanks I could use a cup."

"So how is Miss Prentiss' love life, is there a special guy."

Her face turned red, and she lost almost all word. "No, not really why."

"Hey Prentiss, I know your lying, spit it out, who is he."

"No one, there is no one in my life."

"Okay, but I think you should"..."MORGAN, I SAID NO" EMILY SCREAMED

_What did I just do? Why would I yell at home. I seem to be having this problem lately._

_There had been a science that loomed over the table and neither knew what to say._

_"Okay, Prentiss let's just change the subject."_

Emily felt her throat go dry and reached over to grab her glass of water. Instead, while getting it, her hand knocked it over and it spilled all over Morgan.

"Oh shit!" The two yelled in unison.

"I am so sorry Morgan," Emily got really nervous and didn't know how to help, "I'll go get paper towels."

Emily turned around and knocked over a waiter who was carrying a tray of entrees for another table.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry" Emily apologized tot the waiter and started to help him up. When their waitress who was carrying there coffee slipped on some pasta and spilled the coffee all over.

"Morgan I can't believed I ruined lunch. Here's my half," Emily through 20 dollars on the table and ran out.

* * *

"So that is how my lunch went." Emily looked at JJ for a reaction, but she just saw a blank star.

"Emily, that's so tragic, but Morgan seemed okay when I saw him.

"That's just it JayJe he only seemed okay. Believe it or not, Morgan is just as good at hiding my feelings as I usually am.

* * *

**A/n I am going to try and write more often now because I have some free time. Feel free to review and PM if you have any ideas. Thanks again for reading! :)**


	4. Girls Night

**A/N Okay, Here's another chapter I hope ya'll are enjoying it so far. Sorry it takes so long for me to updated these stories, but I have been pretty busy. I promise the next chapter there will be some Derek and Emily interaction.**

* * *

"EMILY! EMILY PRENTISS, where are you?" Garcia was running as fast as she could in her high heels. She had been looking for Emily for only about five minutes, but had given up and resorted to yelling.

Emily was in another room pouring coffee when she heard her name being screamed. This startled her and, as a result, she over filled her cup and coffee went everywhere. She ran out to find where the yelling was coming from. "Garcia, please stop yelling and calm down. What's wrong?"

"Well, I was talking to JJ and she said something very interesting."

"She told you!? But she promised!" Emily's face became red and Garcia had never seen Emily so angry.

"Woah, Em chill out. It's what she didn't tell me that's the problem."

Emily relaxed and the red faded. "But, you just said that JJ told you something?"

"Well, she accidentally let slip that you have a problem with a guy."

Emily sighed, "No, I don't really have a problem. I don't know what JJ was thinking. Maybe she got me confused with someone else."

Garcia grinned as she saw Emily let out a huge sigh, which everyone new was her tell. "Really, Emily? I can tell when you lying. It's kind of sad that you think you can try to hide anything from me. I am, after all, all knowing."

"I'll give you the scoop later." Emily gave in, knowing Garcia would find out someway if she didn't just tell her herself.

"Yes, you will because I think we need a ladies night. Now I know it's a little short noticed, but I think I can work some of my magic and-"

"Pen, calm down. You are taking crazy fast." Emily interrupted her ramblings without hesitation, "and I don't care what we do, I'll be there."

* * *

Emily had been trying on many different outfits. Not know where they were going made choosing an outfit hard. She knew it was unlike her. JJ and Garcia usually made a fuss about clothing, but something felt different about tonight. She settled on a burgundy shirt with a chunky black sweater on top and dark jeans, with black boots on the bottom.

Emily looked at the clock. She had about another half an hour before Garcia and JJ picked her up. She decided to watch some TV until they got there. As she flipped channels, her mind wandered onto tonight's planned activities. She hoped there was no clubbing or something of the nature. She wanted nothing more than to relax, but still have some fun.

She was lost in her thoughts and didn't even hear the knocking at her door.

"Emily! Emily we know you're in there!" JJ and Garcia's words were jumbled as the both talked and banged on the door.

Emily grabbed her cell phone and purse and opened the door. "Sorry, I guess I was daydreaming. What are we doing tonight?"

"Don't worry. It's just a calm girl's night. No partying or anything. We'll just go get some dinner and go shopping. "Garcia pulled Emily's door shut and they left.

* * *

Garcia came back to their table with three steaming lattes. This girl's night so far, had been just what Emily needed. The girls had gone to dinner, and now they were at a cute coffee shop near Washington, DC.

No one had brought up work or relationships with her. They mostly talked about family. Not hers or Garcia's, but JJ's family. Emily was perfectly happy talking about JJ, Will and Henry and she really liked letting JJ be the focus of the conversation. She never liked being the center of attention anyways. In her experience, every time she got attention a secret of hers would slip out and everyone would know.

She made it a goal to keep quiet and not show much emotion towards her co-workers. She loved being with them, and they made her day a little bit better, but she never wanted them to see her upset or find out a weakness and she thought that this could all be avoided if she was not the center of attention.

"Okay, well I'm done with my coffee, and I noticed on our way here that we passed by the outlets. I was thinking that maybe we could stop by a try on some boots or sweaters." JJ said this meekly, like a young child nervous to tell her parents she broke a lamp.

Emily almost felt bad for JJ as she reached over and touched her hand. "Of course we can go shopping, JJ, but why do you sound so nervous?"

JJ left out a loud laugh at Emily's comment. "Emily, I'm nervous because I have been trying to ask you a question, not ask to go shopping."

Garcia had stayed quiet, knowing what JJ was trying to ask. As much as Garcia wanted to know about Emily's mystery man, she noticed Em had been extremely quiet while drinking her coffee.

Subtlety was not Garcia's strong suit, but she couldn't keep herself from blurting out what JJ was trying to say. "JJ wants to know if you want to talk about the big secret that you won't tell me."

Emily froze. She knew that sooner or later this was going to come up, but she thought it was going to be later. "Fine, but Garcia if you want to know the whole story, then you're gonna want to sit down and get another coffee. It could take a while. Sorry JJ, I guess we aren't going shopping."

Emily smiled at her friends knowing that she might feel better talking about this.

"Okay, Garcia, well to start off. I have feelings for Derek Morgan." Emily relaxed as she said this without hesitation. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading! Feel free to review it means a lot! If anyone has any ideas let me know. **


End file.
